Tails the Dark One
by Jonathan112
Summary: A "Evil Tails" story with two Tails in it; one good, one bad. Short summary inside. Rated M for character death, blood and gore, and swearing ("F" word will be censored). Contains old Sonic Characters. Might also contain OCs. I own nothing but OCs (unless listed otherwise).
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This story will probably be a story with two Miles "Tails" Prower in it; one good, one evil, so expect some creepiness. With the bad Tails, I do not mean Tails evil counterpart like Sonic's evil counterpart, I mean Tails being evil himself. Not quite sure why I'm writing an evil Tails story but I guess its just fun to do (how many agree?). Old Sonic Characters will be in this; ranging from Sally Acorn to Snively. If I ask for help with something, please PM me with information I require. Rated M for character death, blood, gore, and swearing (the "F" word will be censored on the account that I do NOT enjoy that word and I swear Transformers style, meaning I say "slag" instead of the actual swear word).

I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND OTHER CHARACTERS, they belong to SEGA.

Okay, enough yapping! Time to get to the story!

* * *

**Tails the Dark One**

_Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters prepare to finally defeat Robotnik only to find the said doctor dead and defeated by a figure in the shadows and their lives are forever turned into a living nightmare at the revelation of who killed the doctor. Years Later, a new ally appears but...he's not what he appears to be..._

_Will this story have a happy ending, or will it end only in death and despair?_

* * *

**Prologue: Betrayal**

Robotropolis- Southern Wall

9:30 P.M.

Sonic, despite his impatience, kept a careful eye out as Rotor set up the explosives to blow open the wall. He had a strange feeling in the bottom pit of his stomach which sent him on edge, more than usual.

"Something's wrong. Usually Robuttnik would find us by now and we'd be dodging laser fire like crazy!" said Sonic towards the others.

"I agree. Something's not right." said Sally looking around, her senses also on edge.

"Maybe we have won for once?" said Antoine shrugging.

"Bit too optimistic there toupee head." said Sonic.

"HEY! I'll have you know that my hair has grown and zis is no longer a toupee you foul-mouthed hedgehog."

"{Sarcastically} Sorry."

"Wonder why Tails didn't want to come along. Usual he always wants to kick Robotnik's butt." said Rotor as he continued placing the explosives.

"Maybe he had something better to do." said Sonic shrugging.

"Okay, explosives are all set. Everybody find cover, we may be walking into a trap." said Rotor as he and the others took cover behind some nearby debris.

*EXPLOSION*

When the dust clears they see deactivated SWAT bots standing in front of the hole.

"Okay, I guess we were gonna walk into a trap but ol' Buttnik decided not to spring the trap." said Sonic sarcastically, expecting the robots to suddenly come online and attack them yet nothing happened.

"Iz anybody home?" said Antoine knocking on the head of one only to have it fall onto its back.

"Something is definitely wrong here. Let's check up on Robotnik." said Sonic before he became a blue blur before he arrived at a ripped open door leading into the central fortress and he cautiously entered. After walking a ways inside he found Snively in a fetal position muttering, "He wasn't normal" over and over. Sonic waved a hand in front of the short man yet got no response from him. Sonic kept walking until he made it to the control room only to find the door bent and unresponsive as some wires from overhead were sparking.

Grabbing one of the sides, he tried to pry it open yet it wouldn't budge. Getting into a thinking stance, he looked over the door before he felt a cold hand touch his shoulder and he jumped and turned around while he got into a fighting stance.

"Sugar-hog, its me." said Bunnie calmly.

"Oh. Heh he heh. Don't sneak up on me like that Bunnie. Nearly gave me a heart attack." said Sonic as he clutched his chest, "Can you help me with this door?"

"Sure Ah can."

(Please note that Bunnie's clothing is what she usually wears but she has a light brown jacket on with a cowboy hat)

The two grab opposite sides of the door and pull only for it to budge enough so that one person can go through at a time. Sonic is the first one through and he instantly gags as the smell of blood reaches his nose and he puts a hand over his nose and mouth to try to filter out the smell so he can breath.

[Naruto Shippuden OST Madara/Obito Theme]

Sonic looked around at the now battle ravaged control room until his foot stepped in something wet and he looked down and even in the dim lighting he could instantly tell what it was; blood. He saw that it wasn't just a puddle of blood, but a blood trail and he decided to follow it. He followed it until he saw Robotnik's body on the floor, his chest ripped open with all his internal organs removed and his head missing but it was easily found because a metal pipe was used as a pike for it. Sonic instantly fell to his hands and knees and lost his lunch.

"Who...what...could have done this?" said Sonic in shock.

"Ha hah ha hah ha hah ha hah. Like the present I left you guys?" came a dark yet familiar voice and Sonic got to his feet on the defensive.

"Show yourself." growled Sonic.

"Defending Robotnik...or what's left of him? That's not like you Sonic. I thought you guys wanted the tub of lard dead."

"Not the way you did it!"

"So I was too brutal? Oh well. Guess I can reveal myself now." said the voice before a 14-year-old two tailed fox stepped out of the shadows and Sonic's mouth dropped.

"T-Tails?" said Sonic in shock.

"Like how I truly look?" said Tails with a smirk. Tails fur was now blood-red and the tips of his tails were black, he no longer wore gloves due to the claws he had, his eyes were a dark blue and his teeth were razor sharp.

"Why? Why kill Robotnik?" said Sonic still in shock.

"Why? Heh. To make my job easier."

"And what job is that?" growled Sonic, snapping out of it and balling his hands into fists.

"Taking over the world of course, I planned it from a very young age. You guys had a good use but now...I have to kill all of you."

"Like shit that will happen." growled Sonic charging forward as a blue blur only to be kicked in the stomach and then razor claws are raked across his chest, drawing blood.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" cried Sonic in pain as he hit the wall behind him.

"I know all your moves as well as everybody else's, you can't beat me." said Tails advancing towards Sonic. Tails then appeared in front of Sonic in a flash and spin-kicked him through the wall and into the streets below.

*CRASH*

Sonic hit the ground hard enough to create a small crater around himself and he sat up clutching his bleeding wound, with one eye open and he glared at Tails who smirked down at him.

"Sonic!" came Sally's voice behind Sonic as she and some of the other Freedom Fighters slid down the junk pile behind Sonic and the squirrel ran up to Sonic and stabilized him.

"Sonic, what happened?" said Sally worried.

"Tails...killed Robotnik. He used us. He...plans to kill us." said Sonic still glaring at the fox.

Everyone: "WHAT?!"

"Why is he doing it?" said Sally.

"He planned it from the start...we were just...pawns in his little game of chess!"

*Clapping*

"Well done Sonic, telling them all you know. I always thought you were just an idiotic chili-dog obsessed speedster, guess I was wrong. And by the way...your chili dogs...STINK! I always had to use three gallons of mouthwash to get the flavor off my tongue!" said Tails as he sat down on the floor, his legs dangling over the edge.

"What about all our adventures Tails? Do they even mean anything to you?"

"Adventures? You sped ahead of me and left me to deal with reinforcements sent by Robotnik! You also took all the credit when I managed to keep up, all you'd give me for compensation is 'good job lil' buddy'. So...NO! They don't me a f**ing thing to me!"

Everyone is now glaring at the two-tailed fox.

"Oooooh, scary. Not! Glare at me all you want, nothing's gonna change. Oh! I forgot. Here's another present for you." said Tails throwing a green hedgehog in a biker jacket down to them. The hedgehog gets up but holds his side in pain and he looks at them with a pleading look.

"Scourge..." said Sonic calmly.

"This is personal. Scourge take Fiona from me, well, I'll be getting her back and it'll look like you guys killed him." said Tails grabbing a metal pipe and throwing it down towards Scourge where it punctures his heart and he drops dead at the Freedom Fighters' feet shocking them.

"I always wanted that guy dead." mused Tails happily to himself.

"Murderer!" yelled Bunnie as she changed her robotic arm to a laser cannon and fired it at Tails only to have him move his head out of the way.

"Fiona won't know that. I plan to tell her you guys did it, after all, you have no proof and I highly doubt she'd listen to you guys. Now, if I were you, I'd start running." said Tails with a smirk as undead Mobians began climbing out of the ground.

"This is only a defense plan, I'm saving my other abilities for later." said Tails looking bored.

"We'll get you for this." growled Sonic only to have Tails flip him off.

"Retreat!" said Sally as she helped Sonic run and the others ran off while Knuckles disappeared underground.

"They can run, but they can't hide." said Tails as he had a nuclear warhead Robotnik kept in a hidden missile silo head towards Knothole and the ensuing mushroom cloud signified its destruction but not its inhabitants.

"This will be too easy." said Tails with a smirk as he leaned back in a nearby chair.

[End Theme]

* * *

Three Years Later; Angel Island...

Sonic looked over at the horizon calmly thinking things over in his head which still pester him. He's still the same overall aside from the four claw marks going across his chest which never fully healed and some say it makes him look somewhat like Scourge (Ironic, isn't it?).

"Sonic, you okay?" said Sally behind Sonic and the cobalt hedgehog turns and gives her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay Sal. Just...thinking about some things." said Sonic calmly.

Over the years, he lost most of his impatience and even his sarcasm (most but not all), he doesn't smile as often and his eyes seem distant over 90% of the time.

"Come on, NICOLE found something interesting from two days ago." said Sally gently pulling Sonic along and the hedgehog doesn't resist.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Robotnik and Scourge are dead, Tails is an evil mastermind, Sonic is broken. What's next? Find out in the next chapter.

Relationships are: Sonic x Sally and Tails x Fiona

Can somebody send me information on Fiona? I know little about Tails and Fiona's relationship before Scourge came along...

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite. Constructive criticism is welcomed, destructive isn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I own nothing, except OCs unless listed otherwise.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Newcomer**

Angel Island Command Center...

Sonic and Sally enter the building which Knuckles (reluctantly) let them build on his island but of course it was nowhere near the Master Emerald which he still kept a close eye on.

The only Freedom Fighters of the group that really changed were Rotor and Antoine. Rotor started smoking cigars and Antoine become somewhat cold and brave (the only one he isn't cold to is Bunnie) and is mostly silent now. Knuckles lost one of his hands in a fight against Tails a year back and replaced it with a robotic one that resembled his gloves but was way stronger than it previously was.

"So what have we got?" said Sonic tiredly.

"NICOLE?" said Sally to the hologram of a lynx.

_"Scans show a high concentration of energy in the Great Forest. Suggested Course of Action: Investigation." _said NICOLE bringing up a 3D satellite image of the Great Forest.

"Where is it?" said Rotor.

_"Location: Knothole."_

Everybody's mouths drop at that.

"Knothole?! What's going on there?!" said Sonic suddenly angry for no reason before he zoomed off as a blue blur.

"I'll make sure the hedgehog doesn't get himself killed." said Knuckles walking out of the building.

* * *

Meanwhile; Knothole...

A pair of sapphire eyes open and a eighteen-year-old fox sits up and clutches his head, pieces of rocks falling off of him as he does so.

"Where am I?" said the fox as he checked a gauntlet on his wrist, "Knothole? This can't be it. It's...a wreck."

The fox stood up and checked his surroundings as he dusted himself off and then cracked his neck.

"Guess I should of checked the coordinates of the portal before going into it...*gags*...okay...never eat twenty-five chili dogs five minutes before going into said portal. *Gags*...I think I'm gonna lose my lunch...*gags*...nope...I'm good..."

The figure then looks up at the sun without shielding his eyes and then looks back around.

"What happened here?" said the fox before he stepped on a twig and jumped back before he calmed himself, "Why am I so jumpy? I need to quit talking to myself..."

His ears twitch as they catch the distinctive sound of a spin-dash and he ducks under a blue buzz-saw barely a second before it hits and he jumps back as the figure lands in front of him and he gets into a defensive stance. The hedgehog turns around and glares at him and the fox rubs his eyes with the back of his hand and then returns the glare.

"Either I'm looking at Scourge in disguise or I'm looking at a figment of my imagination." said the fox.

"Scourge died three years ago, by your hand." said Sonic getting into a stance also.

"What?! Okay pal, you must have me confused for somebody else! I just got here!"

"Liar!" said Sonic before he shot forward and went for a buzz-saw attack aimed at the fox's chest but the fox moved to the side but lost his left arm in a shower of sparks.

"AAAH!" cried the fox as he fell to his knees and clutched the stub of his left arm as blood flowed from the wound and electricity arced off it and Sonic looked at the downed fox in shock.

"W-what...are you?" said Sonic as he looked at the fox wide-eyed.

"Apparently somebody who is mistaken for an enemy with no chance to explain himself." said the fox grabbing his amputated arm and limping off, leaving a trail of blood as he limped away. A few seconds later Knuckles appeared on the scene and noticed the blood on the ground.

"Okay Sonic, what did you do?" said Knuckles crossing his arms and glaring at the hedgehog.

"Follow that fox!" said Sonic suddenly as he ran off following the blood trail.

"Wait...what? Sonic! What is going on?! AAH! That hedgehog is such a pain!" said Knuckles taking off after his friend.

The fox limp-ran away from the sounds of the hedgehog following him until he found himself in a dead end and he turned around and dropped his amputated arm and stood his ground. Sonic rounded the corner only to find a three-barreled Plasma Cannon pointed at his head and he held his hands up.

"Back off!" snapped the fox shoving the Plasma Cannon towards Sonic and the hedgehog took two steps back.

"I just want to talk." said Sonic calmly yet some fear was evident in his voice.

"Yeah, right. After you cut my arm off? I don't think so. I'm leaving now and you can't stop me." said the fox narrowing his eyes.

*POW!*

A metal fist connected with the left side of the fox's face sending the kitsune rolling along the ground before he collapsed, unconscious.

"Knuckles! What was that for?!" snapped Sonic at the Echidna.

"He had you at gunpoint. What was I supposed to do? Let him shoot you?" said Knuckles annoyed.

"Whatever. Let's just get him back to the island before you know who shows up." said Sonic walking over to the fox and picking him up noticing that the left side of the fox's face no longer has any fur or flesh on it, only exposed metal and the Plasma Cannon is his arm.

"What are you?" muttered Sonic under his breath as Knuckles picked up the arm with some disgust visible on his face.

* * *

Angel Island; 2 Hours Later...

The fox's left eye flickered to life while his right slowly opened and he let out a soft groan before he looked around the room he was in.

"Was expecting a prison cell..." muttered the fox before he checked his wound and saw that the bleeding had stopped.

"At least they were kind enough for that..."

The fox stood up and walked over to a nearby bench that had his arm on it and he grabbed it before he put it back in its place earning a hiss of pain from the fox before his index finger became a small blowtorch and he began working on the arm to make sure it didn't fall off unaware of the camera watching him.

"We should destroy him. He ez a robot." said Antoine glancing at the monitors with a death glare.

"I'm half robot, does that mean you should kill me Ant?" said Bunnie glaring at her boyfriend.

"Uh...um...that ez...not what I meant..." said Antoine sweating in fear.

"He's also alive. He bleeds." said Sonic looking at the monitor intently.

"Maybe we should have NICOLE scan his memories." suggested Rotor blowing a ring of smoke from his cigar.

"Sonic, Knuckles, grab him and bring him to Robotic Interrogation room." said Sally and the two nod before they head to the room where they're keeping the fox. The two enter the room to see the fox testing out his reattached arm by doing a spinning exercise with the arm.

"Come with us." said Sonic calmly.

"Just a second." said the fox stretching the arm before Knuckles grabs him by one of his ears, "OW! OW! OW! OW!"

"You're coming with us even if I have to drag you!" snarled the Echidna as he pulled the fox along.

"OW! OW! Okay! I'll come along peacefully! Let me go!" said the fox as Knuckles pulled him along by the ear.

The three then enter a large room that is mostly white, except for the control consoles which are a mixture of colors and the fox is forced into a chair where his arms are strapped down in solid titanium straps.

"Isn't titanium a little much?" said the fox looking at the straps before his head is forced back and a large cord is plugged into the back of his head.

"Wait! You're trying to see my memories aren't you?! Don't look at them! Please! I beg you! DON'T LOOK AT THEM!" yelled the fox trying to break free of the restraints but with no success. A large screen the descends from the ceiling and the Freedom Fighters look at it as memories begin playing on it.

"No..." breathed the fox as he closed his eyes.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Next chapter will show some of the fox's memories.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I own nothing, except OCs unless listed otherwise.

_Italics _for this chapter signify memories.

**Bold **is for NICOLE or Robots talking.

_**Bold Italics **_signify sound effects for this chapter_**.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Memories**

_Red vision watched as a fat man with a bald head, an orange moustache, and red-black eyes put the owner of the vision together piece by piece with a smirk. After what was days by the memory's records, the owner was finally put together completely and the red went away to be replaced with "normal" vision. The person looked at his hands which were made of metal before orange fur slowly covered them._

_"Gamma-59B respond." said Dr. Robotnik to his newest creation._

_"Yes, master." said the robot in a distorted yet familiar voice._

_"You have your mission. Specify your name please, for the record."_

_"Miles Prower, but I like to be called 'Tails' due to my two tails." said the robot in a non-distorted voice._

_"Excellent...although the two tails were a fault with the machine..." the last part Robotnik muttered under his breath, "Now then, off you go Tails...oh! Initiate Program Mindless Slave."_

_Everything goes black..._

* * *

"Make it stop...make it stop..." muttered the fox as he clutched his organic eye shut and his robotic one narrowing to the point of being considered "closed" as tears fell from both. Electricity began arcing from the cord plugged into the back of his head.

"NICOLE, what's going on?" said Sally.

**"Unknown memory lockout protocols detected. Unable to bypass." **said NICOLE as the hologram lynx looked worried.

"RAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" screamed the fox as he busted out of the titanium straps before his eyes opened and both were red and the next part happened in five seconds.

The fox grew a few feet in height, towering over the average Mobian, as his fur dissipated to reveal the metal underneath. His chest opened up to reveal a massive Energy Cannon as his right arm turned into a massive Plasma Cannon, and his left turned into a electrified three-fingered claw. Hydra Missile Pods erupted from his back and mounted themselves on his shoulders.

"GET OUT OF MY MIND!" yelled the fox as he ripped the cord out from the back of his head and fired a salvo of Hydra Missiles randomly which everyone dodged easily. The fox then turned around and ran for the door, still in his war-machine form. Sonic suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking his exit.

"Hold it!" said Sonic before a metal fist collides with his head, sending him flying into a wall, dazing him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled the fox plowing through the wall.

"Sonic, you okay?" said Sally, helping Sonic up.

"Yeah. Don't know what I was thinking though..." said Sonic clutching his head.

_***CRASH!***_

The group run out of the room to see the fox ripping the place apart in a blind rage.

"What's his problem?" said Sonic pointing at the robotic fox before a metal studded fingerless glove collides with his face, knocking a tooth out.

"You idiots." growled the three-tailed midnight-blue fox as he glared at them.

"Who are you?" said Sonic getting up while clutching his jaw.

"Triple. Now shut up." replied the fox, his green eyes cold. The group then notice his tails are cybernetic yet mimic the motions of natural tails.

"What's your problem?" said Sonic getting in the fox's face before he's punched in the stomach.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Face."

"Triple. Stop." said a hedgehog walking into view wearing sunglasses and a brown trench-coat with a high-collar.

"Whatever Shade." said Triple crossing his arms.

"Who are you?" said Sonic before he flinched, expecting another punch.

"Shade, that's it. You all made a big mistake." said the hedgehog.

"In what? Pissing off your behaviorally misguided friend here?"

_***CRACK!***_

Sonic was on the floor unconscious as Triple messaged his fist.

"Annoying hedgehog." muttered the midnight-blue fox.

"Before somebody else gets knocked unconscious, mind explaining WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" yelled Sally losing her self-composure.

"Miles has a bit of a problem with people seeing the memories he keeps locked away and looking at them...triggers a defensive response." said Shade.

"Next time, listen to the fox who begs for something NOT to be done." said Triple looking annoyed, "I'm gonna see if I can calm him down."

Triple then followed Miles' path of destruction and disappeared from sight.

Sonic then gets up clutching his head while sporting a black eye. Shade chuckles softly.

"The new look fits you Fa...er, Sonic." said Shade before he walked away.

"I don't like those two." muttered Sonic.

_***EXPLOSION***_

Suddenly Triple crashes through the wall and gets up, clutching his arm.

"You guys really made a mess! Geez, this stuff was easier when Klaww was around!" snarled the fox, his eyes flashing red a second before he charges back into the room.

"He's nuts!" said Sonic looking into the room.

"Aren't we all a bit nuts?" said Rotor snuffing out his cigar, "Well, time to get the job done."

Rotor then pulls out a 50 cal. machine gun.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We can't shoot him!" said Sonic.

"He's metal, he'll live."

"I have a bad feeling..." muttered Sonic as he let Rotor pass.

_***Gunfire***_

_***Explosions***_

"DUCK!"

_***CRASH!***_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

_***Plasma Rounds Firing***_

_***Gunfire***_

"Hey, what are you doing with that electrical cable?"

**_*BBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!*_**

_***Groaning Metal, THUD!***_

_[_The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly Playing]

The group enter to see Triple standing over the fallen Miles, a large electrical cable in his hands before he tosses it aside as Miles shrinks back to normal, his fur slowly regenerating. Triple bends down and grabs him by the collar and gently slaps his face.

[End Theme]

"Wake up Miles. Wake up." said Triple calmly.

"Uuuuugggghhhhh...W-w-wha-Triple? What are you doing here?" said Miles, his eyes opening.

"Saving you from having a meltdown." replied the midnight-blue fox helping the robotic fox up.

"You two know each other?" said Sally eyeing the two foxes.

"Yeah. Triple was around when I was four-years-old and he and another guy came around and they helped us out a bit." said Miles.

"We stayed around until he left the Freedom Fighters of his world." said Triple crossing his arms, his stare cold and emotionless.

"Hey! Do you have any idea what its like to find out you aren't what you thought you were for most of your life?!"

"You cried your eyes out for five days."

"You cried your eyes out after you lost your tails!" snapped Miles before he realized what he did, "Triple...I'm sorry...I know that's a sore subject-"

"Forget it." said Triple walking away.

Miles then bashes his head on a nearby crate.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid...!" muttered Miles.

"What's his problem?" said Rotor referring to Triple.

" *Sigh* He lost his tails to Robotnik in my world and he...locked up his emotions ever since. His friend was the only one he would open up to, he was still friendly but he was very cold. I see he's still sore about it. I wonder why Klaww isn't with him though..." said Miles gaining a thoughtful look.

"Who are you anyway?" said Sonic walking up to Miles.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out, despite looking at my memories. I'm Tails, but a robotic version built by Robotnik and, no, I'm not programmed to kill you guys...my older version made sure of that..."

Sonic tries to punch Miles but the robotic fox catches the punch.

"I can keep up with you Sonic. I've trained myself to be as fast as you and as strong as you." said Miles smirking as he twisted Sonic's wrist and the hedgehog crumbled to his knees and then let go, "See? And judging by your reactions to me being Tails, I take it he's a bad guy?"

"That obvious?"

"Yep. Now then, I'm gonna go rest and before you say anything about a robot needing sleep ask Shade about my specifications." said Miles walking away and everyone turns to the trench-coat wearing hedgehog who open and closes his mouth yet can't find any correct words.

"Curse you Miles." muttered Shade as he clenched his fists.

"We're waiting." said Sonic tapping his foot.

"Shut up Faker!" said Shade before he slapped his forehead, "Gah! I was trying to break that habit!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Triple belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

Can anyone guess what Miles' transformation was based on?

Same goes for the scene with Triple standing over Miles with the electrical cable in his hands, any guesses what that is based on?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I own nothing, except OCs unless listed otherwise.

Triple belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Friend or New Foe?**

Hidden Underground Laboratory...

Two figures are walking down the hallway in a dimly lit lab.

"Do you think this will work?" one asked. The other figure shrugged.

"I don't know, you put so many things inside of him and made him a dangerous being, I don't know how he'll react.

"You're unusually mature, Klaxon."

"Don't count on it lasting, Snively."

They eventually reach a room and Klaxon switches the lights on. In the center of the room is a large glass cylinder filled with liquid holding a two tailed fox inside that has a breathing mask on his face. A three tailed fox jumps from the ceiling.

"Took your time," Triple grumbled. "All vital signs are stable, pulse is steady and heartbeat is normal. Everything is ready to go, want me to wake him up?"

"Wake him." Snivelly orders. Triple presses a button and the sedatives keeping the figure asleep stop injecting and the fox slowly wakes up. The glass shatters and the fox falls to the floor.

"It's okay now, muscle underdevelopment is a nasty thing, but don't worry that will pass." said Snively in an unusually parenting tone of voice.

"Where... am... I?" said the fox trying to get up but unable to.

"Safe. You're in my lab. Welcome to the world."

The clone held the basics of the original's anatomy; the two tails and fox shape. However he had a bit more muscle mass, his fur was darker with red streaks on his tails and his left eye was a deep red.

"I made you for a specific purpose, but I also granted you the tools for life, so that you may feel as we all do."

"Why was I made?"

"Your original is a mass murderer, responsible for the murders of Scourge the Hedgehog and my uncle, Dr. Ivo Robotnik. I made you using several different strands of DNA from some old friends, specifically, that annoying one there. (Points at Klaxon who sat nearby, juggling bombs and then drops the bombs blowing himself up) I granted you the strength of Sakura Haruno, the speed of Shadow the Hedgehog, the intelligence of your original, and the indestructibility of one known as Hidan."

" No way that little sh** can be as f**ng tough as me!" snapped Hidan before he got hit with a stun gun.

"I really hope that you don't develop that trait. You also have several abilities like the ability to lift objects with your mind, fire lightning bolts from your fingertips, and several others which will be explained in due course. " said Snively in an annoyed tone.

"If I'm not Tails, then who am I?" said the clone looking at his hands.

"You are what he isn't. You are hope and the promise of life, light, and another tomorrow. You are Tails, the one that should exist."

"But first, we need to make sure your muscles get to where they're supposed to and train you." said Klaxon walking over, no damage visible despite him blowing himself up a few moments ago.

"What's my name though?" asked the clone.

"Secundus" said Triple and the other two look at him, "What? It's kind of cool."

* * *

Two Weeks Later...

Tails is looking over the horizon from inside his tower when he ducks under a chainsaw that erupted from the wall, the blade cutting off a bit of facial fur and Tails jumps back.

_"Greetings Tails." _came a robotic voice before a large black robotic dog busted into the room.

"Who are you?" said Tails glaring at the dog.

_"I am IF-PROTOTYPE L284I, alias; Blade Wolf."_

"Why are you here?"

_"I am here to kill you."_ said Blade Wolf before he lunged at Tails.

[Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST-I'm My Own Master Now]

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Sorry if this chapter is short but I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I own nothing, except OCs.

Triple belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

[Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST- I'm My Own Master Now]

The robotic wolf crashed into a wall, electricity sparking off him.

_"Unable to maintain chosen form, reverting to original form." _said the wolf before he reverted in a humanoid form with two red eyes.

"What are you?" growled Tails.

_"I am an advanced Infiltration Prototype with an advanced AI system and imitation protocols; designed by Snively Robotnik. My mission: Acquire data on Tails Miles Prower. Mission Status: Successful." _said the robot before he drew a katana from the hidden sheathe on his back, _"Secondary Objective: Destroy Tails, if possible. Mission Status: Incomplete."_

The robot charged Tails and brought his sword down in an arc but Tails blocked the sword with his hands and snapped the thing in two before he sent his foot into the robot's stomach, cracking the armor.

_"Chasis unit damage: 75%. Reverting to long-range based attacks." _said the robot jumping back and having his arm transform into a mini-gun and he open fired on Tails yet the fox managed to deflect every shot with his tails before he reappeared in front of the robot and sliced off the machine's arm.

_"Sustaining superficial damage, chances of Secondary Objective succeeding: 45%."_

Tails punches the robot in the side, taking a large chunk out.

_"30%."_

Tails rips off the machine's arm and uses it to repeatedly bash the robot in the face, taking chunks off of the machine's face.

_"20%...15%...5%..."_

Tails then takes the machine's head off and throws the body into a nearby incinerator.

_"0%...S-s-systems damaged b-b-beyond repair...S-s-secondary Objective: D-d-destroy Tails, Mission S-s-status: F-f-failure. All c-collected data sent...L-losing power...initiating s-self-destruct to p-prevent reprograming..."_

Tails is blown back against the wall as the head explodes and he gets up and dusts himself off.

"Machine was designed to gather intel on me. Clever, too bad they don't have everything on me."

[End Theme]

* * *

Two Weeks Later; Hidden Laboratory...

A yellow armored figure with blank eyes collided with a wall, creating a large crater before the figure changed into person wearing a half-broken red mask and a tattered black cloak and a snarling Secundus advanced on the stunned man with intent to kill radiating off him life stink off a warthog (yes I know that that's a reference).

"EEEEEEEEPPPP!" screamed the masked man as he climbed out of the crater and hid behind Triple.

"I can still see you, you annoying masked freak!" growled Secundus his eyes and claws twitching sporadically.

"Well how was I supposed to know Killer B would annoy you?! You scare me! Klaxon leaving!" said the masked man before he ran through a wall leaving a cookie-cutter outline and Snively face-palmed before he walked up to Secundus.

"Okay Secundus, I have a mission for you." said the short bald man with a beak-like nose as he put a hand on the Tails clone's shoulder.

"What?" said Secundus looking at the man questioningly.

"I need you to rescue a certain Fiona Fox from your evil original. Try to avoid revealing yourself to the Freedom Fighters and avoid Tails, if you can."

"Got it. So when do I leave?"

"In a few days, got some trouble going down and I'd rather take care of it." said Triple before he walked off, his eyes cold as a frozen wasteland which sent chills down Snively and Secundus' spines.

"Is he always like that?" said Secundus pointing to where Triple was previously standing.

"Unfortunately, yes." said Klaxon appearing behind the two-tailed fox clone before...

*CRACK, RIP!*

"MY SPINE!" screamed Klaxon after Secundus ripped out the masked man's Titanium-covered spinal cord.

"What'd you put in the kid?" said Klaxon as he crumpled to the floor, his red-blue blood spilling onto the ground underneath him.

"You did say to add DNA of those we managed to acquire from Sonic and the others so...some of Sonic's speed, Amy's strength, Knuckles' strength, Shadow's immortality, plus the ones you told me to add and that spy of yours creeps me out like heck." said Snively listing the reasons off on his fingers before he pointed at the plant-like man across the room who crossed his arms.

"I am insulted. **Go to hell Snively." **said the black-and-white plant-like man before Klaxon stood up, his spine and back healed.

"Um, Zetsu...I think you should leave, some of the readers don't like this being a crossover and well...you're from the Naruto-verse...so..." said Klaxon nervously.

"And go back to being Obito's personal plant-man slave? **No thank you. **We're staying."

"Do you want people to hate this story?"

**"Maybe they should learn the author's style.** Has anyone noticed we're now breaking the fourth wall?"

Klaxon runs in front of the camera and grabs it.

"Sorry folks, running into a little difficulty here. Zetsu! Leave!" said Klaxon before he dropped the camera.

**"Make us. **No." said Zetsu crossing his arms.

"You two are going back to your world AND THAT'S FINAL!" yelled Klaxon before he attacked the plant-man.

*Sounds of fighting*

Secundus picks up the camera and rights it before he glares at the roller-brawl.

"OW! Two against one! No fair! No fair!" came Klaxon's voice from the dust cloud.

"Secundus, shut off the camera." said Snively as he massaged his forehead.

*Screen turns Black*

* * *

Tails' Fortress; Two Hours Later...

A lone figure, hidden by shadows, made his way across rooftops until he was overlooking the locations of Tails and the figure's left eye turned a bright red before it seemed to zoom in a bit and the moon escaped from behind its cover to reveal the semi-revealed metallic features of Miles as he overlooked his target and silently chuckled to himself as he had his right arm transform into a tri-barreled rocket launcher that rested on his shoulder and he took aim, slowly analyzing the situation in the room he was looking in on.

"Hmmm, Fiona's with this guy? She could do so much better..." muttered Miles as he finally got the target lock sign and he pulled the three triggers and watched as the missiles streaked towards their target. Suddenly the target's head snapped in his direction and Miles flinched before his own missiles were turned against him.

"Shit!" cursed Miles as he had his arm revert to normal and ran along the rooftop, avoid the first missile's explosion then the second's but the third exploded directly behind him causing him to plummet six stories down and he landed hard as smoke and debris fell around him.

When the smoke cleared he pushed a large chunk of roof of himself and stood up, clutching his left side and he limped out of the pile of debris, his right leg bent and damaged before he was thrown into a wall and sword went through his right left shoulder, earning a cry of pain from the robotic fox before he looked at his attacker, his left eye lens now cracked and saw Tails and the robotic fox smirked.

"What are you smirking about fake?" snarled Tails as he drove his sword in deeper into the robotic fox's shoulder.

"That you're not freaking out about me being a robot...nearly everyone does...but do you think you can really hurt me? I can turn off my pain sensors and rip your head off before you knew what hit you...so, why hesitate to kill me?" said Miles, the smirk still present even as blood flowed from his wounds.

"I think I'll reprogram you."

"Good luck...I had help encrypting myself...from four geniuses. Try to break that."

"You're nothing more than an outdated piece of scrap, how can you even call yourself alive?"

"That's the best insult you can throw at me? I can come up with something worse than that without thinking you pompous, overconfident fucking son of a bitch who would gladly fuck his own mother. Yeah, I turned off my censor program. Beat that you bastard." said Miles before he grunted as Tails ripped the sword out of his shoulder and prepared to slice his head off.

"DIE!" snarled Tails as he raised the sword as lightning flashed in the sky.

*Sound of Two Swords Colliding*

"Now that isn't very nice..." said a dark voice, red eyes illuminated in the dark before another flash of lightning revealed a black mask.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Note to those who like the story but don't like the crossover bits; I am sorry, I am trying to get away from that but its kind of my style, there will be less of it in this story but I can't promise it will be completely gone especially due to my OC Klaxon.

Klaxon: "I take that as compliment. *Spots leaving readers* Oh no you don't! *Morphs into Scorpion* GET OVER HERE!"

*Sound Spear Piercing Flesh*

Random Reader: "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"


End file.
